Typically, people learn of content sites (e.g., a video-based movie web page) based on their web browsing experiences using their desktop or laptop machines, since these devices are well suited to the input (e.g., Uniform Resource Locators or search queries) and output (e.g., reliable, high-bandwidth connections) requirements associated with web browsing. Once such sites are located, web users may subsequently try to connect to them using mobile devices such as video-enabled personal digital assistants (PDAs) or cell phones.
To accommodate the diversity in user (client) devices, content providers have to be able to support a wide range of different bit rates (according to the bandwidth of the connection), video frame rates (according to the processing power available at the client device, which itself varies dynamically according to power management strategies employed by the client device), video frame sizes (according to the display size available at the client device), or the like.
One way to address these problems is to endow the network with the ability to transcode media data as it is streamed, so that it arrives at a client device in a format that is tailored to the client device. In other words, processing is performed by the network on an input media content stream, so that an output content stream is produced with a different bit rate, video frame rate, video frame size, or other parameters, that makes the output content stream more amenable to consumption on the client device. This transcoding operation may be thought of as a service provided by the network. More generally, one might imagine that other types of media processing and analysis might also be performed within the network, so that modified content, or data derived from content available through the network, can be delivered to client devices. The ability to provide this sort of functionality in a network would enable the construction of a wide variety of useful services based on media content input, and these services could be provided for consumption by end users with access to the network.
Thus, a method and/or system that can deliver content, as well as content that results from the processing or analysis of other content, to a large number of clients without network congestion and the resulting degradation in the quality of the delivered content, would be valuable. A method and/or system that can accomplish this for diverse clients would also be of value.